Imborrable
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Severus Snape ha muerto, pero lo que nadie sabe es que él y Hermione Granger se amaban... "Este fic participa en el Reto: ... Y vivieron infelices para siempre Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".


_**AVISO** : "Este fic participa en el Reto: ... Y vivieron infelices para siempre Del foro Multifandom is the new Black"._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _Yo no quería, de verdad, pero el reto exigía un final triste y..._

* * *

 **Imborrable**

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la Casa de los Gritos y observaron en silencio la interacción entre el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y el hombre que los había traicionado a todos.

Aun así, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, a pesar de su vil traición, algo dentro de Hermione se resistía a creerlo. El hombre que ella había conocido no era así. Su mente repetía una y otra vez que él había sido quien había matado a Dumbledore. Que se había marchado junto a los mortífagos sin mirar atrás. Sin darle una explicación. Que se había quedado parado mientras Bellatrix la torturaba.

Sin embargo, su corazón le susurraba al oído una historia distinta. Le decía que solo tenía que recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos para saber que debía haber _algo más_. Las cosas no podían ser tan simples como parecían. Ella conocía a su profesor de Pociones, conocía su alma, y sabía que era un hombre atormentado, no el villano que todos decían que era.

Por eso, cuando la serpiente atacó, solamente la mano de Ron sobre su brazo impidió que Hermione se lanzara a pelear. Tuvo que esperar durante unos agonizantes segundos hasta que Voldemort desapareciera de allí, dejando a Severus… Hermione no se atrevía a mirar.

Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron de su escondite y corrieron al lado de su antiguo profesor. La castaña se quedó mirando horrorizada cómo la sangre manaba a borbotones de su cuello, mientras Harry se arrodillaba a su lado e intentaba parar la hemorragia.

Hermione no era considerada la bruja más brillante de su edad en vano: sabía muchas cosas. Estudiaba e intentaba aprender cuanto pudiera del mundo. Por eso, en cuanto vio esa herida, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Severus no se recuperaría.

—Recógelas…

Harry miró a sus amigos, en busca de algo que sirviera para recoger las lágrimas del hombre moribundo. Hermione, como movida por un resorte, sacó un frasco de cristal de su bolso y se lo tendió. Se sentía cómo si no dominara su cuerpo, como si actuara por instinto. Porque en el fondo, sabía que, si afrontaba lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, no conseguiría salir adelante.

—Mírame…

Hermione observó la interacción silenciosa entre Severus y Harry. Hasta que Severus Snape exhaló su último aliento.

—Vámonos —dijo Harry, levantándose.

—Ahora salgo —musitó Hermione, incapaz de moverse.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada enigmática, pero decidieron dejarla sola con él.

Hermione se agachó y acarició la mejilla del hombre al que había amado durante los dos últimos años. Nunca sabría hasta qué punto la había amado, ni si la sombra de Lily Evans se había esfumado de su corazón, pero una cosa sí tenía clara: se habían amado y aquel amor fue real. Aunque durara poco, aunque hubieran tenido que ocultarlo.

O tal vez todo había sido un sueño. Qué más daba si habían sido felices.

Hermione le dio un último beso en los labios antes de volver al fragor de la batalla. Un último beso que sabía a amarga despedida.

Mientras Harry peleaba contra Voldemort, reveló que Severus nunca había sido un traidor. Que lo había hecho por amor a Lily, su madre. Aquellas palabras se clavaron como espadas en el corazón de Hermione, pero las aceptó. No podía cambiar los sentimientos de Severus, solo podía esperar que se hubieran parecido, aunque fuera remotamente, a los que ella sintió por él.

Y la guerra terminó.

Y ganaron.

Pero el corazón de Hermione no podía sentir alegría.

 **· · ·**

Un día, unas semanas después, recibió un paquete en su casa. Era de la profesora McGonagall, aunque el frasco de cristal que contenía el paquete iba a nombre de Severus Snape.

Recuerdos.

Eran los recuerdos embotellados de Severus.

Las memorias de su tiempo juntos.

Y al final, una imagen de Severus hablándole directamente a ella.

—Espero que algún día puedas ver esto y perdonarme. He hecho lo que tenía que hacer para salvar el legado de la mujer a la que amé. Ella fue mi primer amor, pero tú, Hermione… Tú eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Espero que tanto sufrimiento te haya valido la pena.

Cuando los recuerdos se diluyeron con el agua, Hermione sonrió.

‹‹Por supuesto que ha valido la pena, Severus. Cada instante juntos, cada discusión, cada lágrima. Lo repetiría todo, aunque supiera que el final de nuestra historia sería este. Repetiría nuestro amor sin dudarlo un solo instante››.

La muerte se lo había arrebatado a él, pero nunca podría quitarle unos recuerdos que permanecerían con ella para siempre.

Porque hay cosas que ni la muerte destruye.

* * *

 _Lo siento :(_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
